Painter of the Wind: This Lifetime
by twosheart
Summary: After fate cruelly teared Yunbok and JH apart it brings them back together. A voice has been calling out to GeunYoung ever since she was young. She doesnt know why or who but it brings her a familiar feeling. Her and her best friend, Amber, wants to join Dohwaseo but it only accepts male. Disguised as boys the two sneaked in where Yunbok meet JH and their love story continues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love 'Painter of the Wind' too much to just let it end like that. So here I am, attempting to write a fanfic. I'm new at writing stories so excuse my grammar, punctuation, whatever else I mess up on. It's a lot easier imagining it than writing it down. Well, here goes my first time. Featuring 5nyangcouple and Kryber. Reviews and comments are very much appreciated.

I flicked my head up and glanced around the room when I heard a faint whisper in the air. "Did you say something hyung?" I asked Joon hyung in a whisper. He shook his head and I scratched my head in a daze. Who or whether _what_ was that?

"Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts when he poked me on my arm.

"I-I'm fine! Who do you think I am?" I retorted, swiping my nose with my thumb just like Bruce Lee. I know, I know, I watch way too many Bruce Lee movies. I made a face when hyung burst out into a quiet laugh.

"You…there's a little…" he pointed to my nose while still chuckling. 'My nose?' I crossed my eyes to see the tip of my nose. Seeing it stained with the paint on my finger I quickly rose up from my seat, creating a loud screeching sound in this deafening silent room.

"Is something wrong GeunYoung-ah?" the teacher asked.

"My-my nose." I cried, totally forgetting about that soft voice that I heard moments ago. I wailed louder while wiping the tears away with my sleeves since I couldn't use my hands. He chuckled and kneelt down to level with me.

"Come, come. Teacher will clean that off." He smiled gently at me then took hold of my paint stained hand. "You really created a mess. Look, even you're white shirt is stained with paint." I flushed red from embarrassment. I know I can be quite messy but who isn't messy when they're finger painting? He took me to a sink and washed my hands clean before wetting a paper towel and cleaning off the paint on my nose.

"Thank you, teacher!" I smiled widely at my teacher. He released a chuckle and ruffled my hair. Out of all my teachers, I love my art teacher the most! He lets me paint and draw anything I wanted. Taking me back to my seat he praised me when he saw my painting. This is another reason why I love him the most. He loves me paintings.

"Wow, did you paint this, GeunYoung-ah?! It's such a beautiful butterfly! I feel like it will fly out of this paper any minute now." Once again my face flashed red. For some reason I dream a lot about butterflies so I ended up having a love for them. I have so many paintings and drawings of butterflies in my room. "You will be a great artist when you grow up." I looked up at him with hoping eyes, momentarily forgetting my love for butterflies.

"R-really? You think I'll be a great artist when I grow up?!" I asked him excitedly. He nodded his head and left to take a look at the other students' work. I sat down and nudged hyung to get his attention. I showed him a wide grin and he smiled back at me. 'I'll work hard to become the best artist in history!'

School ended and hyung and I waited by the school's gate for our parents. It had started to sprinkle so I took out my yellow duck rain poncho from my schoolbag. "Hyung, where's yours? Won't you get wet?" I asked him worriedly. I don't want hyung to get sick.

"I forgot mine." He answered. My eyes widened hearing this. "It's okay, hyung is a big boy. I won't get sick easily." He said with a chuckle, seeing my expression.

"B-but hyu-" I started but stopped when I heard that voice again. I glanced around; hoping to find whoever it is that's calling me.

"What is it, Young-ah?" he asked. I stopped looking and turn to face him.

"Did you hear that, hyung?" I asked quietly.

"Hear what?" I motioned for him to be quiet so he can hear then pointed a finger up to the air.

"That." He had a confused look then squint his eyes to listen intently to whatever it is I'm hearing. Not hearing anything he shook his head.

"I keep hearing a voice calling out to me but I can never find the person." I pouted, annoyed at this mystery person. I know I should be scared, any other 7 year old kid would be, but I wasn't. I find that voice to be very…familiar. The way it's calling me, or rather _how _it's addressing me. A honk snapped me out of my trance.

"Appa! Umma!" I shouted and ran towards the car with a bright smile. Hyung followed closely behind. Closing the door behind us when we got in, umma turned around and asked us if we did anything interesting in school.

"I painted a butterfly! And teacher said I will become a great artist when I grow up!" I told her excitedly. Umma looked at appa then turned to me with a faint smile. I wonder why. Hyung told his story of his day and we rode home amicably.

"Lights out." Umma cracked open my door and told me.

"Okay, umma. I will just finish this drawing before going to bed." I told her. She let out a chuckle.

"You really love drawing don't you?" I nodded my head fervently. "Don't nod too fast; your head might just roll off." She said with a giggle. I stopped, eyes widen. Terror immobilized me. "Ah, GeunYoung-ah, I'm just kidding." I was still frozen in place, too scared to believe her. After assuring me that my head will not roll off by using big words, like a doctor, I reluctantly nod my head, just one nod, when she asked if I understood. Leaving the room I glanced back down on my drawing and a smile crept upon my face which soon disappeared when I heard that whisper once more.

"Hello? Who are you?" I asked it but there was no reply. Shrugging it off, I finished my drawing. Holding it in front of me, I smiled at its simple beauty then placed it down. Turning off the lights I crawled into bed and got into a comfortable position, in a fetus style. My eyes slowly droop and I headed towards dreamland.

There I was again, in my dream about the butterfly. This time it was different though. It flapped its colorful wings and frolicked in a field of flowers. For an unknown reason it left and entered a forest. Wanting to know the reason why it left those flowers I followed it. Too busy watching my steps I lost sight of it. Wandering around, a wonderful scent entered my nose. Following that scent I came into a clearing. The sun's ray centered on a spot and in the middle of it was a single flower. Out from the corner of my eyes the butterfly flew in and gracefully sat on it, drinking from its sweet nectar.

"Painter." There was that voice again. I tried glancing around but the only source of light in the forest disappeared. "Painter!" This time instead of a whisper the voice screamed out in desperation. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest like I had just been stabbed. It hurt, it felt real. My breath caught in my throat and although it was dark, I knew I was starting to lose my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

"Painter." I smiled hearing that sweet voice again. As I grew up the voice calling out to me became more distinct of a girl. Still, I did not know why she was calling out to me. "Painter." "Painter" "...nter" "..nYoung.." "…eunYoung!" "GeunYoung!" my smile turned into a frown when her sweet voice turned into a raspy male voice. I tried ignoring the call but a constant poking made it hard to do so.

"What?!" I shouted as I scooted out of my chair, creating a screeching noise. My face contorted when I saw who it was that was calling me. He faked a loud cough and tapped his foot impatiently. "I-I mean, w-what is it teacher?" I managed to croak, sweat forming on my palms.

"You dare sleep while in my class and not only that you dare shout at me?" he huffed. "Principal, now!" he pointed out the door. 'Oh, chocolate fudge!' I slumped my shoulders dejectedly and headed out the door.

"Good luck, Young." My best friend, Amber, whispered to me and did a 'hwaiting' as I passed by her desk. I let out a loud sigh and gave a weak smile. 'I'll be lucky if I don't get held back.' I walked down the empty hallways with both hands behind me back. Although I just got in trouble with my teacher the sunlight radiating throughout the hallways put me at ease.

Knocking on the principal's door his voice sounded for me to go in. He wasn't surprised to see me there. Although I maybe one of the best students, grades wise, I'm also one of the worst students.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, GeunYoung?" He stated. I scratched my cheek and offered an apologetic smile. Shaking his head he let out a sigh and began his spiel once again. Having heard it numerous times, to the point where I can give the spiel myself, I let my eyes wander around his office. "GeunYoung, look at me!" he snapped at me.

"Yes, sir." I focused my attention on him but finding it difficult to focus on the whole of him I tried finding a spot on is hairless head that I can stare at. However, as I was doing so my eyes caught sight of a fluttering butterfly out his office window. I watched as it danced and pranced, frolicking about. It settled on the window sill, its wings opened up revealing its radiant designs. I wanted nothing more than to paint that image there and then.

"So do you understand?" he asked. I snapped my head at him but eyes still fixed on that butterfly.

"Yes, sir." As if I had spoken too loud, scaring it, the butterfly flapped its wings and flew out of sight. I frowned then let my eyes wandered to his. "Can I go now?" I asked. He let out a final sigh and nodded his head. I smiled widely and back track my way out. However, before making it out of his office he called out.

"Have you decided where to go to school?" My smile faded. 'Why did you have to remind me?'

"No." I answered dejectedly. 'Stupid Dohwaseo Art Program and their stupid rule.' He mmhm'd then excused me.

"What's with the gloomy face? Don't tell me that he won't allow you to graduate?!" Amber asked when I met up with her. I lowered my head and shook it. She hummed and tapped her chin while closing an eye and looking up at the ceiling. "Hmm, you got to tell me. I can't figure it out." She asked.

"He asked where I was going to school." I told her, becoming even more depressed at the thought. She became depressed too. Like me, she loves art, she's more of a drawer than an painter though, but the art program at the university does not accept girls. They're sticking to their old traditions. 'Stupid tradition.' I mocked. Of course we can just go to another school with an art program that accepts girls but like everyone else we want to attend the best of the best.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. Unless we pretend to be guys." She jested and laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, unless we pretend to be…." I slowly trailed off. My eyes widen and an idea struck me. 'Why didn't I think of it before?!' I grabbed her hands and gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh no! You've got that grin. Please don't tell me you're about to do something stupid." Amber pleaded.

"No." I hear her let out a relieved sigh and I smiled. "Not I, but we." The sheer look on her face after I told her that. Was. Priceless. I dragged her out of the school and pulled her towards my car. Unbeknownst to us, a shadow was lurking around the corner, listening in on our conversation. We're heading to my place to finalize my plan in sneaking the both of us into the Dohwaseo program.

"Do we really have to go through this?" she asked when I pushed her up the stairs and we entered my room. I quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to clamp a hand over her mouth, motioning for her to speak in a quieter voice.

"Shh, no one can learn about this. Not your family and _definitely_ not mine." I whispered to her. She nodded. Although she seems reluctant I know she wants this just as bad as I do. She's my best friend. I know and understand everything about her.


End file.
